


Truth

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [20]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes even more to defy what is said to be true and turn the tables on destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**T** ruth

The truth is hard to take in, sometimes. And sometimes includes the time when the best doctors and medical personnel pronounce your beloved to have only a minuscule chance of returning to you, if ever.

It also takes a lot to stomach the truth.

And the truth is, his Princess will probably never wake again.

And the truth is, he is all alone.

It takes even more to defy what is said to be true and turn the tables on destiny.

Stupid people usually fail, but sometimes they succeed.

It's highly doubted that he's going to emerge as the victor.


End file.
